Rebirth: Tears of My Savior
by Tovarash-e-Lawliet
Summary: Bi Dam died in anguish but was reborn yet his 2nd life also ended in regret. So can he get another chance? Will this time be any different? Will he ever get Deokman's love?


Author's Note: This is a Korean Drama fanfiction of 'Queen Seon Duk' and 'Bad Guy' Cross Over.

**Rebirth: Tears of My Savior**

**Prologue**

_**Do you believe in life after death? How about rebirth? Well it doesn't really matter if you do or don't. But you know something, if this life we are given ends at death and there is nothing after that then wouldn't that be a little too sad…I am just saying… with nothing else to look forward to…it seems a little too harsh.**_

_This story begins in a place far, far, away from the land of the living. It's a place for the souls who are yet to be born as humans. In this place countless souls sleep under the care of the Keeper of the Souls. Here time does not have any meaning and beside the Keeper, nothing else is Awake._

_When a soul is born as human, it leaves the Land of the Souls and enters the Land of the Living more commonly known as Earth. On earth, the Keeper of the Living takes care of all living creature. We humans have name for this entity, 'Fate'. Fate's duty ends at the death of each creature and someone else takes over._

_That someone is the Keeper of the Dead, whose job is to pass judgment on the souls send them to heaven or hell. _

_But, every once in a while there are souls who were unable to fulfill what their life's purpose and have died with so much regret and unresolved yearning that the Keepers convene and give them another chance. _

_That is when a soul is reborn. They get another chance to fulfill their life and die without regret. But since the Keepers do not have any sense of time, they are after all immortals, their deliberation over the rebirth of a soul often takes so long that hundreds may be thousands or years may pass before the souls get their second chance._

_So where do these souls stay while waiting for rebirth? Why, the Land of the Souls, of course. They wait there in deep slumber, just like the other unborn souls. _

_There were three pathways that connected the Land of the Souls with the Land of the Living and the Land of the Dead. Where these three paths met, there was a large circular table where the Keepers would meet. _

_At the present day world when you were may be waiting at the bus stop and impatiently checking the watch, a meeting of the Keepers was taking place._

_But this meeting was a little more unusual than others because the ageless entities known as the Keepers were all very agitated. Never before since the dawn of time has the universe witnessed such unrest and disturbed countenance upon these beings. Something that has never happened has taken place. A soul has returned the second time without fulfilling its purpose and the anguish of its regret is such that even after being sent to the Land of the Souls, it is unable to rest in sleep._

_What should the Keepers do? How could this happen? Can they allow a 'second rebirth'? Should they pass judgment? The Keeper of Souls and the Keeper of the Dead were looking accusingly at Fate. If only she had been more lenient on this soul, may be it wouldn't have failed at completing it's purpose! But Fate can't favor one human over another. Once you are born you live your life. Doesn't matter if its your first time or the second because no memory of the past life remains. And yet this was the first time that something like this has happened and left all three entities completely baffled. A sentiment they were not enjoying at all and were becoming more and more agitated. In their agitation they had become more concerned about the solution to their quandary and less aware or their charges. _

_May be that is why what happened next happened. In the Land of the Souls, an unborn soul woke up from slumber to leave for the Land of the Living and just as it slipped out another soul attached itself and left with it. _

_Yet unaware of this happening, the Keepers unable to decide were still discussing what to do while a baby was born, for the first time, __**with two souls**__._


End file.
